


You ground me

by ratonzita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, F/M, FemStiles!, Mates, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonzita/pseuds/ratonzita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She turned to the window and there he was.<br/>“Derek?”<br/>The moon wasn’t full, but it shone upon Derek’s figure bright enough for Stiles to see him in the dark. He was breathing hard and flexing his hands.<br/>“Derek, what’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ground me

Stiles was having a peaceful sleep until she wasn’t. Somewhere along the battles against the supernatural, she had improved her hearing and developed a sense for any supernatural disturbance. Well, that’s not entirely true, she only knew now how to perceive Derek (sort of… he still managed to sneak up on her and spook her most of the time, okay, always). It was a feeling in her gut, a change in the ambiance that only appeared whenever Derek was in the same room as her.

Stiles slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She turned to the window and there he was.

“Derek?”

The moon wasn’t full, but it shone upon Derek’s figure bright enough for Stiles to see him in the dark. He was breathing hard and flexing his hands.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”

She pushed away from the covers and, in three steps, was in front of him. She started reaching out to him, but he shook his head and gave her a slow once-over. A chill went up her spine as she realized how very little clothing she was wearing: only her panties and a spaghetti strap. She blushed.

“I-it’s a hot night, ‘kay?”, she hissed and crossed her arms, covering her chest and perked up nipples because they were getting a bit of attention. “Anyway, what’s wrong?”

“I- I can’t…control my shift.” He frowned and breathed deeply. And Stiles could now see the small changes as the shift came and go rapidly. “I was in the woods and I- I stepped on something, I think? It made me- go almost feral in- a matter of seconds.”

Derek kept looking at her legs. Stiles rose her hands and turned to put on some shorts.

“Okay. So, is your anchor still anger? Because I have _no_ trouble with pissing you off. In fact, it-”

She yelped as Derek hugged her from behind, trapping her arms down at her sides with his. She could feel his chest on her back like a blanket with the heat coming off of him. Derek nosed her hair and followed slowly a trail down to her neck on her right side, where her hair wasn’t in the way, and let out a soft rumble. She could have sworn that was a purr. She felt it all the way to her bones.

Stiles shivered. “D-Derek?”

Like lighting, Derek put her at arm’s length, making space between them without letting her go. She turned around slowly; Derek’s hands resting lightly on her waist. He was panting and trembling slightly, shaking his head. Stiles took a step forward and put her hand on his arm.

“Y-You ground me,” Derek whispered like he was dying inside by confessing that.

Stiles heartbeat went overdrive. Because that meant Stiles was his anchor. _She was his anchor._ Derek’s grip on her waist tightened; he knew she understood his meaning.

“Okay,” she squeaked and bit her lower lip. “Okay. Uhh, so I, what do I do? And don’t expect magic because I’m not magic.”

“Talk.”

“Um… okay. Okay. Talk. I can do that. Any subject, in particular, you’d like to discuss? Like how and when did I become your anchor.? And why?” Derek grunted as his hands squeezed her a bit. “I wasn’t supposed to ever find out, huh?” She whispered. Derek nodded. “Why not? I, huh, probably because I’d ask and you didn’t want that because you hate words.” Derek growled quietly. “Fine. Something else.” She nibbled her lower lip, but couldn’t think of anything else. Her mind was racing with so many possibilities at the unwilling confession. Derek whined. She huffed. “Fine. So, what else? Oh! You were smelling me. So my scent helps?” He nodded. “Okay then, big guy. Put your nose on my neck.” She offered by pushing her head back and to the side.

Derek’s hands spasmed and his head shook violently. “I’m not in control. I- could hurt you.”

She frowned at him “That’s bullshit.” She took his face in both of her hands. “You would never hurt me.” Derek shook his head and frowned with his eyes closed. “In fact, you have never hurt me, except that time with my jeep’s steering wheel, which still _ouch_ , but I get it: I pimped you out. But the rest of the time? You’ve done your fucking best to keep me alive and safe. I trust you.” She pushed his face towards her neck, he resisted only a little. “So let it go. Don’t try to regain control. Let go and, just,” she blushed, “just focus on my scent.”

As Derek opened his eyes, the shift took over. His electric blue eyes were staring at her neck. Stiles nudged him forward once more. He whined low and buried himself where her shoulder met her neck. Stiles gulped and steadied her breathing. Derek’s fangs were dangerously close to her veins, she should not be aroused by this. To distract herself, she stroked Derek’s back and scalp. His hair was soft.

Slowly, the tension left Derek’s muscles. Slowly, Stiles felt how the fangs retreated, leaving soft lips against her skin. She shivered.

“How are you doing, big guy?” She whispered. The moment felt sacred somehow.

Derek hugged her tighter and slid his nose up her neck a bit. She gasped silently. “Your heart’s beating fast.”

“Yeah, well,” she cleared her voice, “I kinda have a werewolf all over me.” A really hot werewolf, to whom she was attracted on all levels. “And I told you to focus on scent, smart ass, not hearing.”

“You’re not scared.” She felt him frown as he nuzzled her shoulder. “You like it.”

“I-”

Stiles had no idea what to say. No idea whatsoever what words were at that moment.

Derek trailed his nose from her shoulder to her neck, up to her jaw and cheek, to her nose and delicately, so sweetly, kissed her on the lips. Stiles' surprise squeak was engulfed by him, yet the surprise quickly vanished; her hands twisted up on his shirt. It had always headed towards this point. But soon Derek was pushing them apart again, with a wild look on his face. He started trembling again.

“Derek, what’s wrong?” she frowned. Everything was more than okay with the turning of events from her side. Her lips still tingled. “You were doing so good.”

 _So good, indeed._ She internally shrugged hot thoughts. Derek was in trouble; she couldn’t be thinking about removing clothes. Well, she could (and she often did), just not at that specific moment.

Derek rested their foreheads together. “You’re seventeen.”

Her frown got deeper. Her age was the problem? OH.

“Oh, _oh_ , you like me.” She could have sworn Derek’s ears turned pink. “You like me like me.” Derek tensed up again. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” She bit her lower lip and quietly confessed. “I like you like you, too, Sourwolf.”

Derek relaxed a tiny bit. She kissed him. Yet it was only a peck, as Derek turned his nose to her cheek, rubbing back and forth.

 “You’re _seventeen_.”

She huffed. “I’m very aware of my age. I’m also very aware of how many life or death situations we’ve been at.” Derek growled low. “Also how many times I’ve saved your ass. I think all my good thinking entitles me to make adult choices.” She took Derek’s face between her hands again, giving him an Eskimo kiss. “Besides, you are not _her_.” He tensed up again, yet Stiles knew just how to relax him. “And I’m far smarter than you.”

Derek snorted and Eskimo kissed her back. “That you are.” Stiles tried to kiss him again but Derek again dodged with a groan in his throat. “ _Stiles_ , I-I can’t… I’m not entirely in control over here.”

She bit her lip and scratched his scalp. “What does that mean?” He whined low and pulled her closer.

“I won’t stop.” He muttered. Her next intake of breath wasn’t steady.

“And that’s bad because…?”

His hands tightened on her back. “I want to _ruin_ you. Make you _mine_.” He growled into her ear as he pulled her even closer. They were pressed together, touching points all over their bodies. “To drown you in my scent.”

She trembled from head to toe. The words stroke her deep, moved something in her she didn’t know was there, to begin with. That’s a lie. She always knew it was there.

“Yours…?” She gulped, blushing intensely. “I’m already yours, Derek Hale. You had me at ‘This is private property’.”

She had barely finished talking when he kissed her fiercely, picking her up. Her legs immediately hugged his waist as her back hit softly the wall. Yet her lips were abandoned as she started needing oxygen. His lips attached themselves to her neck, biting, sucking, licking. She was going to have hickeys all over the place. She arched into him, moaning quietly. His hands tenderly roamed free on her sides and legs.

For not being in control, he was being quite careful with her.

She started tugging at his shirt. Fewer clothes were definitely a necessity. He set her on the bed, pulled it off, and dived back in to kiss every part of her. She answered as enthusiastically as now she had all that skin to touch. He was licking her clavicles when she suddenly found herself without her shirt. She would call out an abuse of supernatural speed, but she really didn’t care as Derek pinned her wrists to the bed and started greeting her boobs, and very sensible nipples, like an old lover.

“D-Derek…”

She was writhing against his hold by the time he started leaving a trail of kisses all over her abdomen. She held her breath as he reached her panties. His eyes glowed blue as he tugged them down with his teeth.

“Oh my god.”

A smirk settled as her heart went into overdrive. Once they were off, he went back up to her lips releasing his hold and let his fingers light-feather touch her legs. Her hands immediately went to his pants. With some mysterious and magical way, she managed to rip them open and pushed them down and off with her legs. Underneath he had black boxer briefs.

Stiles nudged his shoulder and he went along until his back hit the bed. Now she was on top. She grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. Of course, she was under no delusion that she actually had him immobilized, yet he was letting her be in control. He was letting her, asking her, to take care of him. She bit her lip smilingly.

She slowly kissed all of his face and neck, taking her time. When she reached his shoulder though, she bit him earning a loud groan from Derek. She smirked and continued over his chest and those illegal abs. She let go of his wrists and sat up as his hands immediately went to her hip and found their way to her butt cheeks. She took off his last piece of clothing. Before Derek could do anything, she grabbed his dick and licked it from bottom to top. Derek shredded her sheets with his claws. She then focused on the tip, licking it and sucking it lightly, mindful of her teeth. But Derek’s patience seemed to be thin as he pulled her up into his lap, kissed her thoroughly and switched their places.

He loomed over her, just looking for a moment. She made quite the picture: darkened eyes, swollen red lips, rose-colored cheeks, beard burn all over her neck and breasts, hickeys gaining color against her pale skin. She brushed his hair back. That pushed him into motion once again. He covered all of her with kisses until he was again at face level with her hip. He flashed her his eyes once again, causing her to tremble, and went to meet her clit.

“Oh my _god_! Derek!” Stiles' hands flailed until she rested one on his head while the other grasped the ragged sheets. She then lost control of her voice. There were sounds coming out of her that she had never made before; not on her own at least.

Derek didn’t stop there. Alongside his very skillful tongue, his fingers made an appearance, making everything a tad much. She was overwhelmed, but she knew how big Derek was, she had him in her mouth, for fuck's sake. A bit of stretching wouldn’t be bad. And, lord, was it not bad at all.

She was breathing heavily like each breath was difficult to take. She tugged his hair, wanting to kiss him and just for him to replace his fingers with his fucking cock already.

“Bossy,” Derek muttered against her lips.

Of course, she said that out loud. But she didn’t give a damn right then as Derek pulled her hips slightly upwards and, in one swift move, he bottomed out. Her breath hitched.

Even though Derek stilled, giving her time to adjust, he couldn’t help make small, aborted thrusts. He was trembling as if he was forcing himself to hold back. Stiles tried to mover their hips along, but she didn’t have much leverage. Stiles huffed. “Come on, Derek. I won’t break.”

Derek shook harder. One of his hands opened and closed repeatedly over her hip, while the other supported his weight on the bed. Stiles kissed him softly, pushing him slightly so he’d roll over leaving her on top once again. He went along easily. Stiles hugged his neck and circled her hips. Derek embraced her, hiding his face in her neck, trying to stop her movements without real effort. She rode him slowly, teasingly, but Derek wasn’t giving in. She then rolled her hips pointedly, hard. Derek groaned. Stiles pulled him back by his hair and kissed him fiercely.

“Derek Hale,” she called breathlessly, “stop being such a Sourwolf, and fuck me like you mean it.”

Derek’s eyes shone bright blue and flipped them over. All pretense at some control left the room. He thrust hard stealing her breath and with his eyebrows dared her to say something.

Stiles’ eyes showed mischief, she smirked. “That all you got, wolf?”

And Derek rose to the bait. He pounded into her.

“Yes!” Stiles moaned loudly and held on tightly to his back, digging her bitten nails in.

Soon they were close to the edge.

After one, two, four thrusts, time suspended for Stiles. With her back arched and a silent moan with Derek’s name, she felt from far away his fangs on her shoulder, felt them break skin and draw blood. His back tensed even more under her hands and he stilled inside her, releasing a low growl.

When she came back to herself, Derek’s head was resting over her breasts, embracing her tightly and closely. Their legs were tangled. Her hands went to his hair, softly caressing. Between a breath and the next, Derek’s head perked up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

“I hurt you. I _bit_ you.”

Stiles shrugged, trying to overlook her shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Derek’s hand came up to the bite. “I- you. Why did you let me? Do you even know what this means?”

She shrugged again. “That you enjoyed yourself that much?” She bit her lower lip. “I don’t mind. I kinda liked it.”

“Stiles, this…” He groaned and hid his face in her breasts.

“What?” She pulled his face up by his hair. “It’s okay, Derek. So I’ll have a scar with your mark. I really _really_ don’t mind.”

“It’s forever,” he whispered. “It means we’re mated now. And wolves-”

Mate for life was left unsaid. But Stiles got it.

She blushed deeply and cleared her voice. “So you can’t get away from me, huh, Sourwolf?” She smoothed out his perpetual scowl and smiled shyly. “Good.”

Before Derek could ask her if it really was okay and if she understood clearly what it entailed, she pecked him and shimmied her way down, so her head would be on his chest.

“You ground me too.”


End file.
